That Night
by Moony vs. Padfoot
Summary: The story of what happens when Sirius convinces James to use Peter as secret-keeper. Sirius's POV. One-shot.


When the Night Won't Fall  
  
Moony vs. Padfoot  
  
I never wish to take JK's wonderful characters.  
  
Moony wrote all of this! If you think Padfoot wrote it – that's insane.  
  
Sirius's POV  
  
The rain was falling hard, rattling the window, as I sat across in an armchair from James. His tired eyes locked mine. His mind was racing, wondering.  
  
"James... trust me... just do it! No one will ever suspect Peter, what harm is there?"  
  
"I don't know Sirius. Peter's so... so untrustworthy, do you really think we can trust him? Harry and Lily's life depends on this Sirius!"  
  
"He's a Marauder James! Old friend! I mean, sure, he's a bit clumsy, but he's always idolized you. You know he liked you best out of the group!"  
  
"But why can't we leave it to Remus? He is a Marauder too."  
  
I gave a tired sigh. James seemed to trust Remus so much, but I didn't. I had a hunch that he was a spy. No matter how many times I had told him, he still didn't believe me.  
  
"James... you know I don't trust him. He is a werewolf. He is the one most likely to go over to the dark side. He is probably a spy, and I won't take any chances."  
  
"I trust Remus, Sirius. I trust him more than Peter."  
  
"Even if we did put it into Remus's hands, James, they would still be likely to go to him after me. Peter... is such an unlikely choice. Please James! Trust me!"  
  
My eyes were pleading. I needed James to do this. Needed my best friend to live. But James was unsure.  
  
"Prongs..." I whispered.  
  
For a moment, a small smile seemed to form in his lips. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, Prongs... the Marauders... it was a small way of trying to recover the past. The past... the happy times, Hogsmeade trips, full moon nights, taunting Snape... but they were grown up now. Everyone. And times were dark, it was no longer the time of joy. The time of pranksters. It was finally a time when the four pranksters had to come to a serious decision.  
  
I watched hopefully as James sat there. His forehead furrowed and his eyes flickered to me, eyes pleading, then to Lily, silent on the couch and watching Harry, lips tightened, and finally to little Harry, sitting on the floor, playing with a toy wand. He looked so innocent, he knew so little of what was going on, what could happen to his family, his Mum and Dad. He was in the blissful world of childhood stupidity. And, watching Harry, I wished I too could become a young baby again, and not having to know about You- Know-Who, the darkness of the world, and fears. I wanted to be young. But if I were young, I couldn't protect James, and that thought took my eyes off Harry.  
  
James' face was buried in his hands. No longer was he the light-hearted Prongs, no longer was he the jokester, the hyper guy. He was more serious now. He had a family and he needed to take care of it.  
  
It seemed to take ages before he finally said, tired, "All right Sirius."  
  
Lily took her eyes off Harry and starred at James.  
  
I gave a soft smile, "James, you know I wouldn't let you down."  
  
But James' eyes were shining.  
  
"Sirius, promise me something..."  
  
I looked at his eyes. They were tearing.  
  
"Sure mate, anything."  
  
"No Sirius, I need you to be serious," he said, his voice shaking. The Sirius's seriousness joke had been around for ages, but this time, no one laughed.  
  
"Sirius... if this doesn't work... if something happens to me, you have to help Lily... and Harry. And, if something happens to both of us, Lily and I..." his voice trailed off, but then he started again, "If something happens, you need to take care of Harry. I trust you with that. Please Sirius... please... promise me..."  
  
Lily had picked up the innocent boy with his wand and was hugging him rather tightly. Harry gurgled, and Lily gave a tiny smile at the cuteness of the little guy.  
  
This promise wasn't one of those silly promises we had made so much of when we were in our Hogwarts years. This was something James really needed. And I had to assure him I would be there for the people he cared so much about.  
  
"James... I won't let you down. I promise," I said.  
  
And Lily finally spoke.  
  
"It's been a long night. I'm going to bed," she said.  
  
She walked up the stairs, Harry safe in her arms, and I heard the sound of her fussing over him as he was getting put in his crib. James was crying silently. This was hard, for me and him.  
  
"You better be off to tell Peter then," he said. His voice was small and seemed faraway. Not the voice of the Prongs I knew.  
  
I nodded, and reached for my cloak.  
  
"I won't let you down James," I said as I stepped out the door. He gave a nod.  
  
I didn't just leave, I watched him through the window. He sat on the chair, crying silently for five minutes. And then, slowly, I watched him heave his tired body off the chair and up the stairs to bed. I breathed in the autumn air.  
  
"I won't let you down, I promise... Prongs."  
  
-the end- 


End file.
